


Peace Talks

by HylianDerp



Series: A Royal Match [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chubby Prompto Argentum, M/M, Niflheim Prince Prompto Argentum, Political Alliances, That isn't actually relevant to this one it's just part of his background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HylianDerp/pseuds/HylianDerp
Summary: Prince Prompto Aldercapt is in Insomnia to negotiate peace between Lucis and Niflheim. He probably should do that, huh?
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: A Royal Match [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082525
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Peace Talks

There may have been several hours yet before the representatives of the long-warring nations were expected to meet, but Prince Prompto Aldercapt had already been up and busy for a while. After his evening with fellow prince Noctis, the original terms that the Aldercapts intended to propose seemed unfavorable for everyone involved. He desperately needed to call his grandfather and make sure he agreed with the amendments Prompto felt were necessary to make any headway, before he was expected to bring them to the table.

It may have taken a while, but Prompto managed to convince Iedolas that his new idea was sound. With the biggest issue dealt with, it was time for Prompto to get moving for real. He headed from Noct’s living room (where he had gone in an attempt to let him sleep) back into the bedroom they had shared the night before. He leaned over the sleeping Lucian, pressed a kiss into his forehead, and softly tried to wake him.

Nothing happened.

At all.

He tried shaking his shoulders, calling his name a little bit louder. Still nothing. Oh no, was he dead? No… he was still snuffling a little bit. Good, it would have been pretty awkward if he died before the peace talks began, especially when Prompto was the last person seen with him.

After another moment or two, Prompto gave up on trying to wake Noct, and instead texted Aranea.

[Prom-pom: Hey, have you met either of Prince Noctis’ retainers yet?]

[Dragon Lady: Ignis, yes. Why?]

[Prom-pom: Can you have him stop by my room and grab my formal uniform off the closet door, and my toiletry bag off the bed?]

[Prom-pom: Also, tell him I tried to wake the Prince, but it won’t work.]

[Dragon Lady: Only if you promise to spill the details on your exciting night afterward :P]

[Prom-pom: Why do I talk to you?]

[Dragon Lady: You know you love me, you dork]

With that (kind of) dealt with, Prompto turned back to the bed to find slits of blue emerging from under feathery lashes. Aw, he’s so pretty, even with his bedhead and the remnants of drool on his cheek. Wait, he was awake?!

“Noct?”

“Yeah?”

“How long have you been awake?”

“Uh, a couple minutes? You were texting. Looked pretty stressed, so I didn’t wanna interrupt.”

Prompto felt like his brain was going to melt out of his ears with all the morning’s emotional whiplash. “I was stressed because I couldn’t wake you! What if someone thought I’d poisoned you or something?” Noctis chuckled at that.

“It’s kind of common knowledge in the Citadel that I sleep like a rock. Used to curl up under my dad’s desk as a kid. My nannies would have to drag me out and carry me to my room, and I wouldn’t wake at all.”

“Okay, that’s just adorable.” Suddenly, another voice joined the conversation.

“What is adorable?” The extra voice was followed by a tall, bespectacled man carrying Prompto’s clothes. “Prince Prompto, I presume? Ignis Scientia, Prince Noctis’s chamberlain.”

“Uh, nice to meet you, Ignis. Is that my stuff?”

“Indeed. You were saying something was adorable?”

Noctis swooped in. “I was talking about when I used to fall asleep as a kid. Anyway, are there any plans before the meetings? Breakfast, maybe?”

Ignis smiled indulgently. “Of course. Any preferences from either of you? Prince Prompto, do you have any allergies I should be aware of?”

“No allergies here. I just want to see what Lucians usually eat for breakfast. I’m used to porridge and eggs, mostly.”

Noctis added his own preference. “Can we have a modern style breakfast today? I don’t know about Prompto, but I’m going to want something hearty to get through the meeting today.”

“Modern style? What’s the difference?”

“Nowadays, there’s a lot of bacon, eggs, and pastries. Historically, Lucians ate a lot of rice, grilled fish, soups, and pickled vegetables. Also, there’s more coffee now, when people used to drink mostly teas.”

“Ooh, tea! That’s one of my favorite imported treats. Do you have jam for it?”

Noctis blinked. “Did you just say jam? For tea?”

“Yes? It’s a pretty common way to sweeten tea in Niflheim.”

“Okaaaay, that sounds weird. But yeah, we have jam. We spread it on bread here.”

Prompto feigned offense. “Excuse me! One, it’s not weird, and two, we put jam on bread, too.”

Ignis cut in, “shouldn’t you two be preparing for a meeting?” Both boys startled, realizing that they’d gotten distracted talking about food.

“Prom, you can take the first shower. You have been up longer than me, after all.” With that settled, the pair got ready, had their breakfast, and headed to the conference room set aside for the day’s talks.

The door to the conference room had three people in front of it. Prompto recognized Aranea, of course. The other two, though? They looked related, with the same dark hair and amber eyes, and their uniforms marked them as Crownsguard… Were they the King’s and Prince’s Shields?

“Gladio,” Noctis called out. “Meet Prince Prompto. Prom, this is Gladiolus Amicitia, my Shield.” Hah! He guessed correctly.

“Good morning, Gladiolus. I take it you already met my bodyguard, Aranea?” Prompto asked.

“I have. She told me that you needed an emergency clothing delivery?”

Oh no. The rumor mill was flowing already. He could feel his cheeks heating in response. Luckily, Noctis was not about to let his Shield make fun of their guest, and quickly called him out on it.

“Dude, we were up late playing video games, so I let him crash in my rooms with me. It’s not that big of a deal.” He then proceeded to take Prompto’s arm and drag him into the conference room.

Finally, everybody who was supposed to be involved in the peace talks were in the conference room. It was time for Prompto to present the treaty terms he and Iedolas had agreed upon. They’d willingly withdraw all their troops to the Niflheim border, allow Tenebrae the same level of self-governance already afforded to Accordo, and freely trade technology between the two nations, with only a single caveat: as a show of good faith, Noctis was to be married off to a member of royalty within Niflheim’s sphere of influence. The original plan was to suggest he be paired with Lady Lunafreya of Tenebrae. After the events of the last day, though, the plans were changed.

Prompto had one important question to ask: “Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, as a show of good faith and unity between our great nations, do you agree to marry me?” The prince in question looked startled by the revelation. After a moment, he turned and whispered intensely with his father. They seemed to come to an agreement. Noctis faced toward Prompto once again, making the steadiest eye contact that Prompto had yet seen from him.

“I accept.”


End file.
